Blonder Kater
by Gepocha
Summary: Den Leser gefiel mein Glorfindel aus "Theoretische Praxis der Sexualkunde", darum hier eine Sammlung von Kurzgeschichten über ihn - Shounen-Ai!
1. Chapter 1

Blonder Kater

„Eine Nacht, in der mein Name nicht einmal in Empörung und einmal in Ekstase geschrien wird, ist keine gute Nacht."

„Glorfindel!", heischte Elrond ihn an, stampfte in einer schon fast kindlichen Verzweiflung mit dem Fuß auf und verbarg in der nächsten Sekunde die Augen mit einer Hand und seufzte.

„Das Beste ist es natürlich, wenn der Rufende des einen und des anderen dieselbe Person ist" Glorfindel legte einen Arm um die Schultern des gleich großen, aber weit zierlicheren Lords von Imladris. „Wie wäre es mit uns beiden?"

„Niemals" Er schnippte die Hand von seiner Schulter. „Warum habe ich dich nicht schon lange meinen Feiern verwiesen?"

„Hast du. Ich lade mich stets selbst ein", erwiderte der General mit einem Schulterzucken, „und so oft kannst du mich dann auch nicht ins Feld schicken. Vielleicht solltest du einen Krieg beginnen, um mich loszuwerden?"

„Das letzte Mal konnte ich mich vor den Klagen der Soldatenfrauen nicht retten, dass ihnen reihenweise ihre Männer untreu wurden. Weißt du eigentlich, was für einen Skandal du ausgelöst hast?"

„Du bist doch der Beste, um solcherlei Streitereien zu schlichten. Darum bin ich dir schließlich treu ... als Soldat" Glorfindel sandte seinem Lord ein charmantes Lächeln, auch wenn er wusste, dass das an diesem nur abperlte.

„Geh und schwängere eine Frau" Elrond machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung in Richtung der Gäste. „Vielleicht kann man wenigstens deine Kinder mit der richtigen Erziehung retten."

„Nie-mals" Mit einem Grinsen wandte Glorfindel sich ab, ging zur Bar hinüber und legte auf dem Weg den Arm um die Schultern eines Elben, der ihr Gespräch versucht unauffällig überhört hatte und zog diesen mit sich. „Und wer vermögt ihr zu sein?"

„R- Rumil, mein Herr", erwiderte dieser überrumpelt.

„Was möchtet ihr trinken, Rumil?" An der Bar sackte der Arm von dessen Schultern hinab zur Taille.

„Ich sollte besser nichts nehmen. Ich muss auf die Herrin achten-"

„Für die Sicherheit von Imladris bürge ich persönlich", unterbrach Glorfindel den jungen Soldaten, „Amüsiert euch ruhig. Ist dies euer erstes Mal bei uns?"

Rumil schwieg einen Moment, sah sich zu Galadriel um und zurück zu dem Mann, dessen Arm noch immer um seine Taille lag, bevor er sagte: „Mein Bruder hat mich vor euch gewarnt."

„Zwei Gläser Miruver", bestellte Glorfindel und schien sich an dem Misstrauen in der Stimme seines Gegenübers nicht zu stören.

„Er meinte, ihr würdet sicher Gefallen an mir finden."

„Und wie recht er doch hatte, nicht wahr?" Seine Mundwinkel zuckten in die Höhe. „Ihr seid loyal und pflichtbewusst. Ihr seid gut trainiert und sicher ein fähiger Soldat. Nur seid ihr nicht gerade einfach zu haben" Er reichte Rumil ein Glas Wein. „Wer ist denn euer Bruder?" Sie stießen an.

„Haldir" Sie nahmen beide einen Schluck. „Euer Wein ist wirklich gut."

„Euer Bruder war auch wirklich gut" Unauffällig drehte Glorfindel seine Hüfte ein wenig, sodass sein linkes Bein weiter zwischen Rumils rutschte. „Ihr wollt mir doch nicht sagen, dass er es bereut, sich mir hingegeben zu haben?"

„Das weiß ich nicht" Rumils Stimme wurde etwas leiser. „Er sagte nur, dass ihr es mit niemandem ernst meint und ich mein erstes Mal jemandem geben sollte, den ich liebe."

„Nur um festzustellen, dass der oder die es nicht ernst meinte und weit verletzter zu sein, als wenn man von vorne herein weiß, worauf man sich einlässt" Glorfindel betrachtete den Wein, während er sein Glas schwenkte. „Aber auch die landen in meinen Armen. Ich sollte mich wohl nicht beschweren. Nur um euch Jünglinge tut es mir ein wenig Leid."

Rumil wandte den Kopf ab, doch schien nichts erwidern zu wollen.

„Hier in Imladris haben wir wie im Düsterwald die Tradition, zur Volljährigkeit in der Sexualität unterrichtet zu werden. Ich frage mich immer, warum Lothlorien diese Tradition nicht übernommen hat. Ihr seid stets so unerfahren" Glorfindel drehte sie beide etwas, lehnte sich gegen die Theke und zog Rumil gegen sich. „Es löst die Frage um das erste Mal auch sehr zufrieden stellend für alle Beteiligten."

„Ihr sprecht, als wäre es eher etwas Störendes als etwas Besonderes" Rumil zog eine Schnute und sah mit gesenktem Kopf auf.

„Das erste Mal ist immer etwas Besonderes" Glorfindel stellte das Glas ab und strich mit der nun freien Hand über Rumils Wange. „Deswegen gehört es in die richtigen Hände. Ob richtig für euch heißt, dass ihr jemanden wünscht, der euch schätzt und gut behandelt oder jemanden, dem ihr auch euer Leben schenken wollt, das liegt bei euch. Wichtig ist doch nur, dass ihr nicht bereut, wofür ihr euch entschieden habt."

„Ich ... ich ..." Rumil strich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen, trank sein Glas in einem tiefen Schluck aus und lehnte sich gegen Glorfindel. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es bereuen würde. Ihr seid ein großer Elb, Glorfindel, eine Legende und ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass ihr wirklich Notiz von mir genommen habt. Nur ..."

„Wisst ihr selbst nicht, was ihr wollt?" Glorfindel legte seinen zweiten Arm um Rumil und hielt ihn so sicher und fest. „Ein unsicheres Herz ist angreifbar. Einen guten Anführer macht die Fähigkeit aus, auch schwere Entscheidungen sofort zu fällen und sie den Rest seines Lebens vertreten zu können. Wenn ihr unsicher seid, dann hört auf euer Herz und zweifelt nicht. Auch mit allen wenn und aber war es dann die beste Entscheidung, die ihr in der Sekunde fällen konntet."

Rumils Augen hoben sich langsam. In ihnen stand so viel Angst wie Neugier. Mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen stellte er sein Glas auf die Theke und sah wieder zu Glorfindel auf. Dieser wandte den Blick nicht eine Sekunde ab. Rumil atmete tief ein, ließ seine Lidern zufallen mit dem Ausatmen und legte seinen Kopf auf Glorfindels Brust.

„Ich will."

„Wunderbar" Der Arm sank von der Taille unter den Hintern und hob Rumil in die Höhe. „Auch wenn das kein Heiratsantrag war."


	2. Chapter 2

Lindir

„Du hast mich ja eingeladen", begrüßte Glorfindel Elrond mit Überraschen in der Stimme, „womit habe ich diese Ehre verdient?"

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich" Dieser legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Wie du siehst, sind heute einige Kinder anwesend. Es ist deine Aufgabe, auf sie aufzupassen."

„Elflinge?" Glorfindel hob eine Augenbraue und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Wahrlich, zwei Elleth und ein Ellon, alle noch Jahre von der Volljährigkeit entfernt. Na wunderbar … Elrond wusste wirklich, ihm die Zeit zu vermiesen. „Und ihr habt keine Angst, ich könnte die Kinder verderben?"

„Ich mag ja dein Sexualleben nicht unterstützen, aber ich respektiere dich. Du bist ein ehrenhafter Mann. Ich weiß, dass du dich hüten wirst, das Thema auch nur anzuschneiden."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob mich dein Vertrauen ehren soll. Hättest du es nicht, hätte ich mehr Freizeit."

„Hätte ich es nicht, hättest du keine Arbeit mehr."

„Wie ich sagte: Mehr Freizeit" Glorfindel warf Elrond ein Grinsen zu und ging in Richtung der zwei Elleth. „Dann werde ich mal meinen Pflichten nachkommen."

Selbstsicheren, aber wenig beflügelten Schrittes begab er sich zu ihnen herüber und missachtete die Mutter, die begann sich mehr Luft zu zu fächern. Er verbeugte sich tief und ließ seinen Charme spielen: „Darf ich sie zwei wundervollen jungen Damen zu einem Abend mit Geschichten und Musik entführen?"

„Mama?", quakte die eine und zog ihrer Mutter am Saum des Gewandes, „wer ist der Mann da?"

Die Zweite währenddessen versteckte sich etwas hinter ihrer Mutter.

„Das ist Lord Glorfindel" Sie fächerte so heftig, dass sie fast ihre Frisur zerstörte. „Aus der Legende, weißt du noch? Die, die ihr letztens vor dem Schlafen gehen gehört habt."

„Die mit dem Frosch?"

Nur Glorfindels jahrelanges Training in Selbstbeherrschung hielt seine Augenbraue davon ab, gefährlich zu zucken. Er hasste Kinder – mit Inbrunst. Woher hatte Elrond das gewusst? Oder war er zufällig auf diese Bestrafung gekommen?

„Nein, Schatz, die mit dem Balrog" Selbst die Mutter wirkte etwas genervt von ihrem Kind. Wahrscheinlich schämte sie sich. Was versuchten Frauen immer eine gute Figur vor ihm zu machen? Wenn das mal die Männer machen würden...

„Mama sagt, du schwimmst besser als ein Fisch", wandte sich das kleine Biest nun ihm zu.

Anscheinend war er mit Erzählen der Geschichte ein guter Bekannter. Er hasste Kinder einfach. Er würde sich diese beiden Landplagen schnappen, die dritte Pest noch dazu holen und sie beim erstbesten Geschichtenerzähler oder Sänger deponieren. Wenigstens waren die stets in hoher Zahl vorhanden, wenn Elrond feierte. Oder einen Empfang abhielt. Oder was auch immer eigentlich der Grund dieser Zusammenkunft war.

„Kommt ihr beiden nun mit oder muss ich dem Blumenstrauß Geschichten erzählen?"

„Dürfen wir?", fragte das zweite Mädchen, das bisher geschwiegen hatte.

„Natürlich, mein Schatz. Ihr seid zu gütig, Lord Glorfindel. Nicht umsonst wird euer Mut und eure Großherzigkeit besungen."

Seine Großherzigkeit besang man, weil er als einziger bereit gewesen war, dem Balrog entgegen zu treten. Dass der Rest der Krieger Feiglinge gewesen waren, machte ihn nicht unbedingt großherzig. Und dass er auf Elronds Befehl Kinder bespaßte auch nicht.

„Wie heißt ihr zwei ... liebreizenden Damen denn?" Landratten. Kleine Landratten waren das.

„Dies ist Ellena und meine Jüngere heißt Irabella", stellte die Mutter mit Stolz vor.

„Nun, dann folgt mir. Ich sehe noch einen kleinen Ellon, der mit euch spielen möchte" Und irgendwo war hoffentlich auch ein etwas größerer Ellon, der trotz der Landratten heute noch mit ihm spielen wollte. Irgendwann würden diese Zecken doch hoffentlich schlafen wollen, oder?

„Guten Abend, Tindurin", grüßte er den bekannten Elfen, „heute Abend einmal mit Familie unterwegs?"

„Lasst mich euch meinen Jüngsten vorstellen: Ekzekiel. Verbeuge dich, Ekzekiel" Glorfindel winkte ab, aber der Junge gehorchte seinem Vater. Das versprach doch etwas – in ein paar Jahrzehnten. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr euch liiert habt, Lord Glorfindel. Welch eine freudige Überraschung."

„Was soll ich getan haben?" Aus dessen Stimme sprach ernsthaftes Entsetzen.

„Nun ... ich vermutete doch, mit euren reizenden Töchtern an eurer Seite" Tindurin wrang seine Hände.

„Ellena und Irabella sind nicht meine Töchter" Das, was ein jeder gute Verführer brauchte, war ein gutes Namensgedächnis. „Ich hüte heute Abend die Kinder. Ich wollte euch fragen, ob ihr mir auch euren Sohn anvertrauen möchtet."

„Aber natürlich, Lord Glorfindel!" Ein breites Lächeln schlug sich auf dessen Gesicht. „Ekzekiel, dieser Herr wird den Rest des Abends auf dich aufpassen. Sei brav. Und sag hallo zu den beiden jungen Damen."

„Mae govannen" Der kleine Junge verbeugte sich vorbildlich.

„Euer Junge ist wirklich goldig. Es wird eine Freude sein, auf ihn aufzupassen" Oder zumindest weit stressfreier als die beiden Gören. „Komm, Ekzekiel" Er reichte ihm eine Hand. „Was möchtest du gern zuerst machen?"

„Fangen!", schrie Ellena dazwischen.

„Ich habe Ekzekiel gefragt, nicht dich. Er weiß sich zu benehmen" Glorfindel versuchte erst gar nicht, den Unmut in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. „Was wünscht du dir?"

„Nun" Ekzekiels Augen schnellten zu Ellena. „Fangen?"

Viel zu schüchternes Kind. Er musste lernen, sich durchzusetzen. Aber nicht unbedingt jetzt. Glorfindel meinte mit einem Seufzen: „Gut, lasst uns fangen spielen ..."

Zwei Stunden. Zwei grausame Stunden, bis diese Bälger endlich müde waren. Morgen würde er sie mit zum Training schleppen, damit sie Fangen mit den Rekruten spielten. Dann würden die wenigstens mal lernen, was Ausdauer war. Wenn er die Elflinge so betrachtete, war es wohl sehr legitim, den Kommandant der Truppen für so einen Haufen abzustellen – sie brauchten jemanden, der sich durchsetzen konnte und mit ihnen mithielt.

„Ihr habt euch gut gehalten, Lord Glorfindel", sprach ihn ein junger Mann an, als er die drei Quälgeister zur Bar gebracht hatte, damit alle etwas trinken konnten.

„Ich hoffe, ihr bezieht das auf die letzten zwei Stunden und nicht auf die letzten paar tausend Jahre" Mit einem müden Lächeln wandte er sich zu der Person, die ihn angesprochen hatte. Beim Anblick eines hübschen jungen Elben drehte er sich von der Theke weg, lehnte sich lässig zurück und hob einen Mundwinkel. „Bei Zweiterem wäre ich möglicherweise beleidigt."

„Oh" Der junge Elb senkte sein Haupt, da er errötete. „Bitte entschuldigt. Ich hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie man meine Worte auslegen könnte."

„Dabei wären sie in beiderlei Deutungen ein Kompliment, wenn man sie im rechten Licht betrachtet" Glorfindel lehnte sich etwas vor. „Darf ich euch etwas zu trinken bestellen?"

„Nein, ich- danke" Er sah schüchtern auf. „Ihr seid sehr wortgewandt für einen Krieger."

„Und soll ich jene Worte nun als Kompliment oder Beleidigung sehen?" Der Krieger lächelte amüsiert. „Jeder Krieger ist nicht nur des Schwertes mächtig. Manche Talente mögen verborgener sein als andere, doch jeder von uns hat sie. Oder wollt ihr, dass ich behaupte, jeder Künstler sei unfähig mit dem Schwert? Auch das Führen des Schwertes ist nur eine Kunst, die wie jede ihrer Art von manchen mehr, von manchen weniger geschätzt wird."

„Ihr sprecht wie ein Poet, mein Lord" Der Blick des jungen Elben schaffte es immer wieder, Glorfindels Augen zu erreichen, doch fiel stets sofort wieder zu Boden, sobald er angekommen war.

„Mit welch anderen Worten als-"

„Glorfindel!" Ellena hatte seinen Mantel gepackt und zog mit Rabiatheit daran.

Nicht erwürgen. Nicht zuschlagen. Nicht anschreien.

„Ellena" Er sandte ihr einen seiner Blicke, die seine Soldaten dazu brachten, sich sehr, sehr klein zu machen. „Ich unterhalte mich gerade. Es ist sehr unhöflich, dazwischen zu reden, wenn zwei Leute sich unterhalten."

„Aber ich muss mal", beharrte sie.

„Dann geh zu deiner Mutter, sag ihr das und komm später wieder. Du findest uns" - er ließ seinen Blick kurz schweifen - „dort hinten in der Lounge, wenn du fertig bist."

Mit einem Schnauben stapfte sie davon.

„Liebreizend" Aus dem Ton des jungen Mannes ging nicht hervor, ob er das ernst meinte oder sarkastisch war. „Lord Elrond bat mich euch anzubieten, den Kindern etwas vorzusingen."

„Das klingt exzellent" Glorfindel sah sich um, aber die zwei eigentlich ganz erträglichen Plagegeister standen still und brav neben ihm. „Kommt, wir setzen uns mit ..." Er sah zu seinem Begleiter.

„Lindir, mein Lord."

„Mit Lindir nach dort drüben, wo es bequem ist. Dann können wir singen und Geschichten hören."

Ekzekiel lächelte breit, während Irabella nur nickte. Er bot beiden je eine Hand an, welche sie auch sofort ergriffen. Der Barde ging einen halben Schritt hinter ihnen. Während Ekzekiel von selbst auf das Sofa kletterte, hob Irabella erwartungsvoll die Arme. Auch wenn sie eher still war, sie war genauso verwöhnt wie ihre Schwester. Aber Erziehung war kaum seine Sache. Glorfindel hob sie einfach hoch und setzte sie daneben, bevor er Ekzekiel den Kopf tätschelte. Er war im Gegensatz zu den zwei Gören wirklich annehmbar. Und das lag nicht nur daran, dass aus ihm irgendwann ein hübscher Elb werden würde.

„Habt ihr einen Wunsch?", fragte Lindir die zwei Kinder.

„Balrog", sprach Irabella das erste Wort seit Stunden und zeigte dabei auf Glorfindel.

Dieser hob einfach nur eine blonde Augenbraue und lehnte sich zurück. Die beiden Kinder nahmen das als Einladung, es sich auf und an ihm bequem zu machen. Glorfindel nahm es einfach mal hin – auch wenn ihm der Elf eine Couch weiter auf seinem Schoß viel mehr gefallen hätte.

„Die Geschichte von Glorfindel und dem Balrog?"

Ekzekiel und Irabella nickten fleißig.

Lindir hob fragend den Blick und errötete leicht, als er Glorfindels Lächeln erreichte. Er sah wieder weg, räusperte sich und fragte: „Ist euch das genehm, Mylord?"

„Fahrt ruhig fort", versicherte der Krieger ihn. Natürlich kannte er die Lieder und Geschichten, aber sie wurden in seiner Anwesenheit selten gesungen oder erzählt – schließlich fragte man eher ihn, wenn man an der Geschichte interessiert war. Schließlich hatte er sie hautnah erlebt.

Die Handharfe fand zwischen Lindirs Schenkeln Platz, bevor seine Hände begannen, dem Instrument zarte Töne zu entlocken. Seine Stimme setzte erst nach einigen Momenten der schönen Melodie ein und Glorfindel entspannte sich, obwohl zwei Gören auf ihm lagen. Lindirs Stimme hatte etwas angenehm Volles und Klanghaftes.

Noch während der ersten Strophe setzten sich Ellena und ihre Mutter dazu, wobei Ellena sich gegen die Brust ihrer Mutter lehnte. Irabella schien das nicht ansatzweise als Grund zu sehen, sich von ihrem bequemen Platz wegzubewegen und blieb einfach auf Glorfindel liegen. Für ein doch eher schüchternes Mädchen war sie seltsam zutraulich, aber der Krieger hatte sich noch nie daran gewagt, Frauen verstehen zu wollen. Sie waren weder im Krieg noch in seinem Bett anwesend, also brauchten sie ihn nicht zu interessieren.

Lindir hatte eines der kürzeren Lieder gewählt, das nur ein Drittel einer Stunde einnahm. Es reichte jedoch, um Ekzekiel in den Schlummer zu wiegen und Ellena und Irabella zumindest so müde zu machen, dass ihre Mutter entschied, beide ins Bett zu bringen. Minus zwei Gören klang für Glorfindel nach einer wahren Wohltat, sodass er entgegen seiner sonstigen Art doch ein paar charmante Worte an deren Mutter verschwendete.

„Euer letztes Nesthäkchen scheint friedlich zu schlafen" Lindir setzte sich neben Glorfindel und rückte näher, um trotz seines Flüsterns noch verstanden zu werden – nicht dass es Glorfindel gestört hätte.

„Er ist ein wirklich wohlerzogenes Kind im Gegensatz zu den zwei … anderen", beendete er seinen Satz diplomatisch.

Lindir lachte leise, bevor er erwiderte: „Ihr tut, als würdet ihr Kinder nicht mögen. Dabei sah ich euch stundenlang mit ihnen spielen. Nicht viele Elben haben diese Ausdauer, wenn es nicht um ihre eigenen Elflinge geht."

„Nun, es hätte meinen Stolz als Krieger beschädigt, wenn ich vor drei nur halb so großen Portionen kapituliert hätte. Was wäre ich denn für ein Soldat, wenn ich diese Ausdauer nicht hätte?"

„Das mag sein. Fühlt ihr euch denn auch müde oder haben die Elflinge eure Kräfte kaum gefordert?"

Tja … war es nun besser zu sagen, dass er müde war, um Lindir dazu zu bringen, ihm ein Schlaflied zu singen – in seinen Gemächern natürlich – oder sollte er sagen, dass seine Ausdauer fraglos reiche, um noch ganz andere Elben um ihre Kräfte zu bringen? Das kam ganz darauf an, ob dies nun ein Flirtversuch von Lindir war oder ob er einfach nur höfliche Konversation betrieb. Bei solch unschuldigen Geistern war das oft schwer zu sagen.

„Erwünscht ihr meine Kräfte denn heute Abend noch?", fragte Glorfindel stattdessen und vertiefte sein Lächeln.

Exzellent. Lindir senkte errötend den Blick. Genau, wie er sich das wünschte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten Ekzekiel zu seinem Vater zurück bringen" Glorfindel strich mit seiner Hand über den Kopf des Kindes. „Ich denke, er hat ein Recht darauf, bequem zu schlafen. Und auch wenn viele Elben mich sehr bequem finden, habe ich heute Abend noch andere Pläne."

„Ihr … habt?" Lindirs Stimme klang unsicher.

„Beherrscht ihr die Legende von Ithelia und Barukar?" Glorfindel hob den kleinen Ellon in seine Arme, um ihn durch den Raum zu tragen.

„Ja?" Der Sänger folgte ihm, doch in seiner Stimme lag ein Zittern.

„Es ist mein Lieblingslied. Würdet ihr es mir zum Einschlafen singen?" Er sandte dem jungen Elb ein sanftes, beruhigendes Lächeln.

„Aber natürlich, mein Lord" Das Strahlen auf Lindirs Gesicht zeigte das blendende Weiß seiner Zähne.

Zu gut, dass er den Ausdruck auf Glorfindels Zügen nicht sehen konnte, da dieser voran schritt. Man lernte nie aus, das bewahrheitete sich immer wieder. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass Kinder auf seinem Arm oder an seiner Seite auf Elben anziehend wirken könnten, aber hier war der Beweis – einer weniger von Bruchtals Elben, die sein Bett noch nicht geteilt hatten.


	3. Chapter 3

Erestor

„Mir ist langweilig", maulte Glorfindel leicht übel gelaunt.

„Selbst schuld", erwiderte Erestor nur und deutete auf die Wände um sie herum, „nimm ein Buch und lese. Vielleicht schafft es eins dieser Werke wenigstens für ein paar Sekunden die schmutzigen Gedanken aus deinem Kopf zu vertreiben."

„Du tust so, als würde ich an nichts anderes denken" Der in einem Sessel Fläzende gähnte und streckte sich.

„Muss ich dich daran erinnern, warum du hier bist?" Erestor sah auf, hob eine dunkle Augenbraue und betrachtete Glorfindel für ein paar Sekunden. „Oder ist es dir entfallen, dass du deine neueste Eroberung flachgelegt hast, während du eigentlich auf eine Horde Elflinge aufpassen solltest?"

Hatte er doch. Sie waren alle eingeschlafen. Was wollte Elrond denn noch von ihm?

Der Blonde murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Was war das?"

„Nichts" Mit einem Schmollmund sah er aus dem Fenster.

„Glorfindel", ermahnte Erestor ihn.

„Ich sagte, dass er nicht meine neueste Eroberung ist, seitdem hatte ich schon zwei andere."

„Das wollte ich nicht hören" Der Sprechende wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

„Deswegen wollte ich es ja auch nicht laut sagen" Glorfindel verschränkte die Arme. „Was denkt sich Elrond überhaupt, mir Arrest bei dir zu geben? Ich bin viel älter als er. Er hat kein Recht dazu."

„Er ist Herr dieses Hauses und hat jedes Recht. Und da du keinerlei erwachsenes und besonnenes Verhalten an den Tag legst, ist es wohl völlig rechtens, dich auch entsprechend zu behandeln. Außerdem ist ein Tag mit mir eine sehr kulante Bestrafung."

„Warum eigentlich mit dir? Ist Zeit mit dir zu verbringen eine gängige Strafe für Lord Elrond?" Boshaftigkeit hatte sich in Glorfindels Stimme geschlichen.

„Nur für dich. Ich gehöre zu den wenigen Elfen, die deinem Charme niemals verfallen. Selbst aus einer Gefängniszelle würdest du dich frei schlafen", erklärte Erestor in völliger Ruhe, während er weiter seine Dokumente bearbeitete.

Glorfindel hob eine Augenbraue. Es stimmte, er hatte Erestor nie in seinem Bett gehabt. Sie kannten sich schließlich schon, bevor er wieder zurück in dieses Leben gekommen war. Elben aus dieser Zeit hatte er nie hinterher gesehen … warum eigentlich? Erestor war fraglos gut aussehend.

„Nun, ich habe meinen Charme noch nie auf dich angewandt. Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du widerstehen würdest?" Eine goldblonde Augenbraue hob sich und Glorfindel nahm eine etwas entspanntere Position ein. So langsam kamen ihm Gedanken, wie er seine Zeit sinnvoll verbringen konnte.

„Ich hatte Jahrtausende, um zuzusehen, wie du Leute verführst. Ich bin sehr sicher, dagegen immun zu sein."

„Uuuuh … so lange begehrst du mich schon? Und ich habe es nie bemerkt. Schande über mein Haupt" Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er schwang die Beine von der Armlehne. „Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nie über ein uns nachgedacht. Normalerweise suche ich blutjunge, unerfahrene Dinger. Sie lassen mich lebendig fühlen" Er erhob sich langsam und umrundete mit der Grazie einer Katze den Schreibtisch. „Was lässt dich lebendig fühlen, Erestor?"

„Ruft dich nun doch noch die See?", fragte dieser stattdessen leise.

„Die See?" Glorfindel hob eine Augenbraue, auch wenn Erestor es nicht sehen konnte, da er hinter diesen stand. Was meinte der Kerl denn plötzlich mit der See? Den Ruf nach Westen? „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich arbeite. Ich schaue den Kindern beim Wachsen zu. Ich sehe Paare den Bund der Ehe schließen. Ich brauche solcherlei Erfahrungen nicht, um lebendig zu sein und mich auch so zu fühlen" Erestor legte seine Feder beiseite und drehte sich etwas auf dem Stuhl, um zu Glorfindel aufzusehen. „Mein Leben füllt mich aus – genau so, wie es ist."

Wie waren sie so plötzlich so weit vom Thema abgekommen? Aber gut, auch damit war zu arbeiten.

„Aber warum bist du dann allein?" Glorfindel dämpfte seine Stimme und legte seine Hand an Erestors Wange. „Kinder, Paare, Ehe … ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass es dich glücklich macht, dem nur zuzusehen. Du wirkst auf mich, als seist du so ausgetrocknet wie das Papier."

„Und inwiefern soll mir ein Techtelmechtel mit dir helfen, diesen Zustand zu ändern?" Erestors Stimme war mit beißendem Sarkasmus durchzogen. „Oh großer Denker."

„Gar nicht" Glorfindel kniete sich neben dem Stuhl nieder und behielt dabei seine Hand auf dessen Wange. Er nahm noch eine zweite dazu. „Ich kann dir keine Kinder und erst recht keine Ehe geben. Aber ich kann ein wenig von dieser Bitterkeit nehmen, die dich ergriffen hat. Ich kann dich sanft lieben oder dich in eine Welt bringen, die dich vergessen lässt."

„Ich brauche kein Vergessen. Ich lebe gut so" Erestor wandte das Gesicht ab, allerdings nicht so weit, dass Glorfindel seine Hände lösen müsste.

„Elrond hat Recht. Ich kann dich wirklich nicht verführen" Glorfindel schüttelte den Kopf. „Verführung, das bedeutet, jemanden anzuheizen. Ihm oder ihr das Blaue vom Himmel runter zu versprechen im klaren Wissen, dass man alles brechen wird. Eine Menge Komplimente zu machen, die nicht einmal ansatzweise wahr sind. Das ist ein Spiel, dessen Produkt eine rein körperliche Befriedigung ist."

Erestors dunkle Augen wandten sich ihm langsam wieder zu.

„Ich will dich nicht verführen. Du bedeutest mir zu viel, als dass ich das mit dir machen könnte. Aber ich möchte trotzdem mit dir schlafen. Einfach, weil ich glaube, dass es dir gut tun würde" Und weil ihm langweilig war – den Gedanken ließ er allerdings nicht bis zu seinen Gesichtszügen durch. Glorfindel strich mit seinen Daumen über die Wangen des anderen. „Wie lange ist es her, dass dich jemand berührt hat?"

Erestors Blick senkte sich.

„Vertrau mir", hauchte der Kniende, während er sich bereits etwas erhob, „lass dich fallen."

Ihre Lippen berührten sich zum Kuss. Er hörte und fühlte Erestor scharf die Luft einziehen, jedoch wich er nur minimal zurück. Nach einem schier endlosen Moment, in dem er sicherlich nicht mehr geatmet hatte, begann er zaghaft, den Kuss zu erwidern. Glorfindel verbat sich zu grinsen. Das war ja fast verboten einfach.

Er erhob sich, sodass er wieder auf seinen Füßen stand, legte einen Arm um Erestors Rücken und einen unter dessen Beine und trug ihn zum Sessel hinüber, wo er ihn auf seinen Schoß setzte. Ihren Kuss lösten sie dabei nicht. Erestor hatte sogar von selbst die Arme um seine Schultern gelegt, als er getragen wurde und sie dort behalten. Im Sitzen sank der Elf gegen seine Brust.

Kleine Lügen waren erlaubt, nicht wahr? Würde Verführung nur bedeuten, irgendwelche Versprechungen zu machen, könnte das ja jeder. Verführung bedeutete, jemanden dazu zu bringen, das zu tun, was man wollte – und danach zu glauben zu lassen, es wäre ihr eigener Wunsch gewesen. Wenn man dafür log, heiligte der Zweck nur die Mittel.


End file.
